Computing systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computing systems may include computing and data storage systems to process and store data. Some computing systems have begun offering centralized, virtual computing options known as service provider environments that may reduce overall costs, improve availability, improve scalability, and reduce time to deploy new applications. For example, some computing systems may act as a service that provide virtual computing, virtual storage, virtual networking and other virtual services as purchased for variable periods or on a pay-per-use basis (e.g., pay for a certain amount of API (application program interface) transactions or bandwidth) from large pools of re-purposable, multi-tenant computing resources or services.
Many times computing devices may be designed to process data content or applications that may be desired to be secure. Moreover, computing devices may also be configured to access a secured computing system, such as a service provider environment. Such computing systems, content, and/or applications may use security protocols, encryption, and other security features to communicate securely and access secure information. While the desired specific security and authentication protocols or requirements may be useful, current authentication protocols may be insufficient and inadequate to scale to meet the large demand for security authorization and authentication as computing functionality is increasingly used in all types of mobile device and devices that are part of the Internet of Things (IoT). Devices enabled with IoT functionality are expected to be numbered in the billions or trillions over the next few years and such devices are expected to use security solutions for communicating with networked resources.